


AoT, meet BotW

by Catgirl1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU (Obviously), F/M, Levi Squad doesn't die, Link and Zelda miss the champions, Link is OP, Post BotW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Link and Zelda find themselves in the universe of Attack on Titan where everyone is constantly attacked by fuck-you giants.Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Attack on Titan. If I did, then... they probably wouldn't be as popular as they are.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hange Zoë/Levi, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Waking up in a new world

Link wasn't expecting to wake up on the ground in a forest, having been forced to spend the night at an inn with Zelda, who did not want him getting stains on his tunic that would not be able to be washed out.

But, there he was with Zelda sleeping next to him. He turned over and shook her awake. 

"Zelda, wake up." He said, loudly.

She opened her eyes, sitting up and looking around. 

"Link, where are we?"

"No clue." The hero stated as he stood. She got to her feet and turned, finding a very ugly giant staring down at her.

"Link..." She squeaked. He turned to see her get picked up and drew the Master Sword.

He shot up and sliced into the giant's arm, cutting it off easily. He caught Zelda and the giant fell turning into a pile of bones and crumbling apart. 

"Come on, there are probably more." He said, leading her away.

Zelda followed and the two walked to a nearby castle. Two people were outside it and Link, in his true fashion of now having to talk to everyone, despite the probability of them being a Yiga member. 

"Hello!" He said, cheerfully, as if he hadn't just slain an ugly fuck-you giant. They looked over at him. 

"Um, hello. What are you two doing out here by yourselves? Don't you know you're endangering yourselves?" 

Zelda looked on, worried.

"Link, perhaps we should just move on..." Zelda whispered.

Link turned towards her. 

"Maybe I can get some information. Hold on." He turned back to the men.

"Can you tell us where we are, good sirs?"

"Near the Survey Corps's base."

"Sorry, the what?" Link asked, not even hiding his confusion.

"The Survey Corps. What, did you hit your head?"

"No... I don't know what that is."

The two shared a look.

"Okay, come with us, you two."

Link and Zelda followed them inside.

Erwin was enjoying his water and a small chat with Levi when Petra and Oluo came inside followed by two strange teens.

"Erwin, Captain, sorry for the intrusion, but these two are-"

"Untidy. They look like they were sleeping on the ground."

Petra leaned down and whispered into Levi's ear, but Erwin heard.

"They don't know what the Survey Corps are." 

"They don't? Well, then, we have questions for you two newcomers."

"What were those ugly giants doing out there? And why are they killed so easily? I cut off one of their hands and they crumbled to dust!" The guy with the ponytail and scars asked.

"Link, be polite!" The girl scolded. 

"Wait, they kill easily? You cut off their hand and they died?" Erwin asked, extremely interested.

"Well, yeah." Link responded.

"With what did you kill them with?" Levi demanded.

The two teens shared a glance.

"My sword." Link answered.

"If we could see it?"

Link looked at the girl, who nodded.

"Fine, but don't touch it. This sword will take your life." He got it out of some rectangular thing Erwin would ask about later. Link presented it.

"Does it have a name?" Erwin asked, respecting Link's wishes. Levi, for once, did as was requested of him and didn't touch him.

"It's called the Master Sword. It can only be used by the Chosen Hero." The girl spoke up.

"And that thing at your waist?"

"It's a Sheikah Slate. It belongs to Link and holds all his possessions." The girl answered.

"What's your name?" Levi asked her.

"Princess Zelda." Link answered for her.

"Just Zelda, Link. We talked about this."

"You are a princess?" Levi asked.

"Former princess of Hyrule. Link here doesn't know when to stop with formalities." Zelda glared at Link. 

"And you are Link?"

"I am her appointed knight." Link said this like he was reciting something.

"If you two would like, you can stay here, but keep things clean." Levi decided.

Erwin nodded in agreement (how magical were these teens that made Levi and Erwin agree on something).

"Petra, Oluo. Take Link and Zelda to meet Eren and the others, but keep them out of Hange's sight for now." Levi ordered. 

Petra and Oluo lead the two away.

"What was with their ears? Are they elves or something?" Levi wondered aloud after the doors closed.

* * *

Yes, I decided that the Master Sword can kill a Titan, no matter where Link hits them. Accept it.


	2. Angsty teenagers meet Wild Child and Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and the others meet Link and Zelda. Mentions of Linked Universe and a hundred years ago. By the way, this is set right before BOTW 2, so, whoops.

Eren and the others looked up from talking and lounging around to see Petra and Oluo opening the door for two teenagers, maybe a little older than said titan shifter. The boy had long blond hair tied back, scars on his face, and a very guarded expression. The girl had long blond hair, held herself very gracefully, and an expression of curiosity. She looked over at the boy, whose hand was over a box thing. 

"This is where you'll stay, you two. Don't get any funny ideas. We're all heavily geared and we won't tolerate bad beha- ack!" Oluo had bitten his tongue. The girl looked over to Petra, who rolled her eyes, gave the two a polite apology, and left, dragging Oluo out of the room.

The two newcomers stayed standing. Connie looked over at them.

"Whoa, your ears are so pointy!"

Eren realized that the two did have very pointy ears. Like elves. He'd heard of them from Armin. Apparently, people used to tell myths about them and how they were creatures of nature, but very proud and thought themselves higher than humans. That made him angry. If these two thought to make fun of him-

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the girl looked at all of them, extreme interest in her eyes.

"Real humans! Link, I told you they were real!"

"I know they're real. Twilight grew up with them. I've met some." Link replied.

"Hi, I'm Zelda, and this is my, uh, friend, Link. We're from Hyrule."

"What's Hyrule?" Armin asked.

"The land we're from that four goddesses and a demon likes to fuck with; and a friend of mine who lacks creativity and likes to set forests on fire with me." Link answered.

The pyromaniac elf who is a force of nature. The irony made Eren want to laugh or get angrier. He chose to get angrier. Link looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I don't see why anyone should trust you." Eren snapped.

"Not a reason to get angry with me." Link looked back to Zelda, who was approaching Mikasa like she had found a silent princess.

"Zelda, we should find a way out of here. That disturbance underneath Hyrule Castle and I need to get back to the others so we can defeat that evil lizard." Link's voice was urgent, like evil lizards could destroy the world.

"An evil lizard? You mean a friend's mean little pet ran away?" Jean asked.

"No." Link looked very seriously at him.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Hanji ran in.

"Who's got the sword that can kill titans with zero difficulty?" She asked, excitedly.

"I am he." Link replied, gripping his box like it could somehow produce weapons for him.

Hanji peered at him.

"Wowie, where'd you get your scars from? They look terrible! You do have a very handsome face, though!"

"A really, really bad day a long time ago, I already know, and you've got to be the three millionth person to say that, but I still have no idea what that really means."

Link really did have a pretty face. It was a wonder why Sasha or Connie wasn't drooling all over him, which caused Eren to make the mistake of looking in their direction. Connie and Sasha were whispering excitedly. Eren could hear from over where he was that they thought both Zelda and Link were possibly the hottest people to ever behold. 

They were right, but Eren didn't want to admit it. It was even worse when Christa was staring right at Link like he was an angel to behold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP chapter, but will be finished soon.


End file.
